A need exists for a soft yoke configured to provide a means for offshore transfer of liquefied natural gas that can maintain a stable distance between a floating structure or station and a vessel or ship.
A need exists for a soft yoke configured to dynamically react to environmental conditions, such as wind and waves, to extend and retract a jib to maintain a stable distance between the floating structure and the ship.
A further need exists for a soft yoke with a quick release configured to release ships from the soft yoke when the jib has extended to a maximum extension or retracted to a minimum retraction, and to cease flow of fluid between the floating structure and the ship for safety.
A need exists for a device that maintains a stable distance between a floating natural gas processing station and a transport vessel.
A need exists for a device to allow for the transfer of people, loads of materials, and equipment in a gangway, and the transfer of liquefied natural gas and return vapor through conduits.
A further need exists for a device that can extend to a maximum extension or retract to a minimum retraction, and to cease flow of fluid between the floating natural gas processing station and the ship for safety in anticipation of a major storm, such as a hurricane or a 100 year storm.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.